1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to computer apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved computer key cover apparatus wherein the same utilizes members to selectively cover individual key members of a keyboard to prevent inadvertent depressing of such keys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various computer apparatus is utilized in the prior art to provide various training techniques in the use of computer devices. Examples of such devices may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,163 to Willingham wherein the keyboard guard set forth therewithin utilizes a planar rigid member formed with predetermined openings therethrough to prevent inadvertent depressing of particular keys covered by the board member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,954 to Kotur sets forth a keyboard cover for use with office machines, wherein the keyboard cover utilizes a planar member utilizing recesses formed within the cover aligned with underlying keys to provide selective covering of the keys.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,557 to Blanchard, et al. sets forth a shield for a typewriter keyboard to provide a shield to block a student typist view of the keyboard.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved computer key cover apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the prob)ems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.